The subject matter of the disclosure relates generally to agricultural systems, and more specifically, to a user interface interlock for an autonomous agricultural system.
Vehicles, such as agricultural tractors, may be driven through a field of crops to perform various agricultural operations. In recent years, vehicles have been designed to operate at least partially without input from an onboard operator. For example, the vehicle may perform one or more operations by receiving one or more instructions remotely, thereby enabling the vehicle to operate in an autonomous or semi-autonomous manner (e.g., at least partially without input from an operator present within the vehicle). For example, a remote operator or an operator with the vehicle may activate the vehicle and initiate operations. Unfortunately, in certain systems, an operator may unintentionally initiate certain operations by inadvertently interacting with elements of the user interface, such as an interface on a touchscreen.